legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P16/Transcript
(Some of the Defenders are seen in the living room as Alex and Jessica sit on the couch holding hands) Alex: Jeez, it's getting cold in here. Jessica: Really? Alex: Yeah. Sammy: I don't feel anything. Erin: Hey, don't look at me. Shoto: Not me either. Alex: Well, it's getting warmer now. Omega: Huh? Jessica: How so? Alex: Hm, it must be... (Alex turns his head to Jessica and smiles) Alex: My burning love for you. Jessica: Awww, Alex. Erin: Well that was lame. Jack: Booooooo! Alex: Hey it was all I could think of! I'm not used to relationships like you two are. Erin: Bro we can do WAY better than that. Alex: Huh? Omega: PLEASE don't demonstrate. Charlie: I really don't wanna hear that. Erin: Well, I don't wanna be the one to scar the kids in the room. Jack: Me neither. (Jack and Erin laugh) Alex: Hey, where's everyone at? Kiro: Huh? Alex: It just feels empty in here. Jessica: Well, Miles texted me and said they were on their way and Izuku and a few others went out. Alex: For what? Jessica: Night on the town or something. Alex: Ah. (Miles and his patrol then head in through the door before they all sit down in the living room) Jack: Yo. Miles: Hey. Uraraka: What's everyone doing? Jack: Talking about how Alex sucks at flirting. Alex: JACK!! Ian: That's mean. Erin: Come on Jack, leave Alex alone. Jack: I was just joking! Miles: Is that all? Jessica: We were also talking about where everyone is right now. Miles: Oh yeah. *Looks around* Man this place is looking kinda empty. Alex: They all went out for awhile. Miles: Ah. Kiro: How was the patrol? Uraraka: It was... (Richie suddenly leaves the room) Zulu: Richie! ….. Charlie: What's wrong with Richie? Miles: We uhhhh....found someone. Alex: Who? Miles: Zane Irens. He attacked us on our patrol path when he tried robbing an ATM. Zulu: He had a Spirit that could stop time. Scott: A Spirit? Miles: Yeah. But that....wasn't all we found. Uraraka: He mentioned something about a party he was at back in Mexico. Alex: And? Zulu: He said that during that same night....He ran someone over by accident. Erin: Ran over someone? Omega: That does sounds bad but it was an accident. Momo: Except that person... Was Richie's father. Jessica: *Gasps* His father?? Alex: Are you sure? Miles: There's no doubt about it. The timing and place just lines up too well. Momo: Plus, he said he was blind drunk that night. Erin: Oh man... Poor Richie. Omega: Yeah. No wonder he's so upset. Uraraka: At least we know what Zane looks like. So the police can help us find him. Scott: But still, a Spirit that can control time? That can't be good. Alex: He's not the only person around town that can stop time that's for sure. Jack: You got that right Alex! Erin: Let's just hope Deku and the others are okay tonight. Alex: Yeah. Wonder what they're up to. (Meanwhile, several of Defenders are seen wondering the streets) Mina: All right guys! Its night time so you wanna do? Craig: Not sure to be honest. I've never been around the city that much, all I know is New Haven. Izuku: Uhh you sure Jack's alright with you being out this late Craig? Craig: Why would he care? We're Shadows, doing things in the night is our thing man! Izuku: If you're sure. Craig: Trust me, I can defend myself. Mina: Can you though? (Craig's hand glows purple) Craig: You want me to prove it? Mina: No no, I was just wondering! Craig: That's what I thought. Denki: Jeez Craig, so hostile. Craig: It was just a joke! Bakugo: I think I'm starting to warm up to these Shadows! Craig: At least someone respects my work. Denki: Craig you're getting respect from the wrong person. Bakugo: THE HELL DID YOU SAY?! Denki: Nothing! Bakugo: Yeah that's what I- Izuku: Hey guys...? Fumikage: Hm? Izuku: What's going on over there? (Izuku points across the street as two Marked Ones are seen in the alleyway with a third figure shrouded in darkness standing between them as they all look down at a woman on the ground.) Craig: Hide. (The heroes all scatter and hide around as they listen to the conversation) ???: I know it shouldn't come to this, but you know how things are when someone finds something they shouldn't have. Woman: Sir please! Please I didn't- ???: I know you didn't. But still, you saw it and now you have to pay for what you did. Woman: Please, I won't tell a soul! I just want to go home! ???: I want to believe that. I really really do. But... Marked One #1: That's what they all say. Marked One #2: Yeah! ???: Quiet. Now then... (The man begins to glow purple as another figure emerges from his body) ???: Let's get this done. Woman: No! NO!! (The figure acts like it's pushing a button, causing a clicking sound to ring out before the woman explodes, leaving nothing behind. The figure then vanishes) Marked One #1: Nice one boss. ???: Don't mention it. At least now our operation can go on without fail. (The defenders are all seeing this) Mina: That... That woman just... Craig: Did she just blow up? Marked One #2: Well we should get going. Stone's probably waiting for us. (The three walk out of the alleyway, revealing the man in the middle to be Yoshikage Kira) Kira: Alert him right away that we're returning home. Marked One #1: Got it. Mina: *Gasp* … Yo...Yoshikage Kira?? Tenya: He just... Jiro: That... That.... Izuku: It can't be....Not him. Mineta: I knew something was off about him! (The three continue walking down the street) Tsuyu: Should we do something? Tenya: We should....But.... (The three then turn the corner as the heroes leave their hiding spots) Craig: We gotta stop him! Come on! (Craig starts to run ahead before he realizes the others aren't following) Craig: Hey, come on guys! What're you waiting for? Mina: I just can't believe it. Izuku: He seemed so nice. Craig: Guys come on! That doesn't matter now, he's clearly a killer! Bakugo: I'm gonna have to agree with short stack here. That guy was bad news from the start. Mina: No, I refuse to believe he'd ever kill! Sure we was strange, but there's no way he'd- Craig: Are you on drugs or something? You just watched him kill someone, we ALL did! Mina: But- Craig: We have to stop him, now come on! Bakugo: No way I'm letting him get away! Izuku: But shouldn't we alert the others first? Craig: Oh my god. Bakugo: Shut up Deku and come on! (Craig and Bakugo run after Kira. The two turn the corner ready to fight until they find that they have all vanished from sight) Bakugo: Dammit, they got away! Craig: Crap. We were so close! (The others run up behind Craig and Bakugo) Tsuyu: Anything guys? Craig: No, they're gone. Izuku: Aw man. Bakugo: Well maybe if you morons had moved forward when we had the chance, we could've got him by now! Craig: Yeah! Mina: Well excuse me that we just saw the local weirdo become a killer! Izuku: Not to mention, HOW he killed her... Tsuyu: What do you mean? Izuku: Did anyone see how Kira did it? Cause all we saw was the woman bust nothing. Craig: I thought I saw something, but I couldn't be sure. Izuku: Yeah but, that girl just imploded. Nothing was left! Tenya: Do you think he could have powers too? Craig: That had to have been the case. Izuku: Then we gotta tell the others! If Kira's with The Marked Ones, this could spell danger for everyone! Jiro: Yeah! Craig: Then let's hurry then! There's no time to loose! (The group runs back home. Meanwhile, the other heroes are seen back home hanging out) Sammy: Hey Jess. Jessica: Yeah? Sammy: Where's my teddy bear? Jessica: You mean Ham? Sammy: Yeah. Jessica: Uhh, I think he's in our room. (Sammy leaves to find his bear) Jack: He's still attached to that thing? Jessica: I doubt he'll separate from it anytime soon. Jack: True. Sammy: Found it! Omega: Here he comes. (Sammy runs out with his teddy bear in his hand) Jessica: Did you find it? Sammy: Yeah! Jessica: Well that's good. (Sammy crawls over the couch and sits down on it next to Jessica and Alex) Alex: What's everyone up to? Alex: Nothing really. Just sitting around. Sammy: Well that's lame. Jack: You're telling me. Charlie: Yeah, I'm bored as hell. Sammy: Well why don't you find something to do? Charlie: Cause I don't know what to do. Sammy: Yeah me neither. (Izuku and the others then come through the door before slamming it shut) Alex: Whoa! Miles: Jeez, you guys okay? (The heroes turn clearly in shock) Izuku: Guys! We were- It's Kira he-he.... Alex: Huh? Izuku: He's with the Marked Ones, we watched him kill someone! Erin: What? Craig: It's true! He vaporized her or something! Momo: Are you serious? Zulu: No way! Miles: We are! We watched him do it! Uraraka: Kira is a killer??? No way! Mina: I still can't believe it... He seems weird sure but I didn't think he'd be a killer! Alex: This is a problem... A killer have been under our nose this whole time. Omega: You see Mina! I told you that asshole was up to something! Pearl: Dad? Omega: No one believes me until now! Alex: Omega, just calm down man. Mina: You're going a little- Omega: What, going a little what Mina?! Going overboard?! Jack: Oh boy. Mina: *Tears up a little* Omega... Charlie: Dad calm down! Omega: I predicted this! I said that he was up to something but she said otherwise! Now look, how much you guys wanna bet that he's the one behind all the disappearances?! Alex: Omega, calm down now! You're losing it! Omega: I'm just astonished at how much you guys didn't believe me! Alex: Well SOR-RY Omega! But we needed more then "This guy is weird" to think he was up to something! We don't arrest people for being weird! Omega: Just...Gah, it just frustrates me to know that we let a killer trick us like that! Zulu: Well acting like that's not gonna help us dad. (Omega sighs as he calms himself down) Omega: I'm sorry. Zulu: You good now? Omega: *sigh* Yeah. Just...got a little heated was all. Alex: Don't just apologize to us. (Omega then turns to Mina who still has tears in her eyes) Omega: Mina... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you... Mina: Oh...It's fine Omega. Izuku: But there's more to this guys. Alex: Huh? Izuku: Those Marked Ones that were with him....called him boss. Erin: Huh? Jack: I thought Stone was leader though. Jiro: That's what we thought too. Alex: Weird. Maybe they're both leaders? Izuku: That could be a possibility. Erin: So....Kira's a Marked One Leader. Miles: How many more people are hiding undercover for them? Alex: Well, wherever they are, at least now we know who one of them is. Izuku: We have to stop him. Alex: Yeah.....You're right. (The heroes all look at each other as they realize that they'll have to track Kira down before he can hurt anyone else) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts